Serial GenkGong : PEDEKATE
by clownfishyblue
Summary: Zhoumy dan Henry sedang pedekate , tapi tiba-tiba datang Donghae dan Yesung yang berniat mengganggu mereka , well apa jadinya ya kegiatan pedekatenya Zhoury ?


Super Junior's Fanfiction :: Serial GenkGong #Pedekate

Author : clownfishyblue

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

-Lee Donghae

-Kim Jong Woon

-Henry Lau

-Zhoumi

Pairing : || Zhoury ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. But the story is original belong to me.

Genre : Romance || Friendship || Humor||

Warning : || Singkat || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia || No Bash or Flame || GAK SUKA SAK USAH BACA || Flamer/Basher = Stupid people || Oleh karena itu gak diijinin buat nge-flame atau nge-bash di fict ini . Komentar dan Kritik boleh asal berdasar ||

Summarry : || Zhoumy dan Henry sedang pedekate , tapi tiba-tiba datang Donghae dan Yesung yang berniat mengganggu mereka , well apa jadinya ya kegiatan pedekatenya Zhoury ? ||

###############################Pedekate###########################

Ditengah teriknya matahari yang sedang bersinar tatkala waktu istirahat tiba , tersebutlah 2 orang dengan status masih memperebutkan gelar member paling ganteng di Genknya , Donghae dan Yesung.

Setelah memberi makan cacing-cacing diperutnya , mereka berjalan menuju kelas , namun perjalanan mereka terhenti tatkala mereka melihat 2 orang yang sangat mereka kenal sedang duduk dibawah pohon Rindang ditaman sekolah , Senyum licik pun terkembang disudut bibir mereka . Dengan sedikit menundukan tubuhnya , mereka mengintip orang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Zhoumi dan Henry , teman sekelas mereka.

"Sung , pemikiran loe sama kaya gue ga ?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada licik

"Menurut gue sih sama hae," Ujar Yesung yakin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Zhoumi dan Henry

Jujur saja donghae agak enggak yakin , mengingat sering kali pemikiran dia (re: Yesung) itu kemungkinan sama dengan teman-temannya hanya 0,01% ,

Donghae kemudian berdiri tegak dan menghadap ke Yesung , "Emang apaan coba?" Tanya Donghae meremehkan.

Yesung menoleh pada Donghae , "Itu kan !" Tunjuknya pada Zhoury couple

"Tumben pikiran kita satu jurusan , Sung !" Ujar Donghae senang sembari menepuk pundak temannya tersebut

"Ya iyalah , gue gitu , Yesung Ketua Murid kelas 3 IPA 2,!" Sahut Yesung membanggakan diri , "Jadi , kapan kita mau ambil es ditangan si Henry itu hae ?" Lanjutnya

"Pletakkk!" Sebuah jitakan dengan sukses mendarat dikepala Yesung

"Aww,,!" Seru Yesung sembari mengusap kepalanya, "Napa sih loe hae jitak-jitak gue segala , gini – gini gue KM nih !"

"Mau loe KM kek , Ketua Osis kek , ato Presiden sekalian , gag ngaruh buat gue ," Seru Donghae, "Gue kira udah connect gataunya masih Dis , huh!" Tambah Donghae kesal

"Jadi , kita bukan mau ngambil esnya Henry?" Tanya Yesung polos

"Bukanlah , Babo ! Sini gue bisikin …." Ujar Donghae sembari menarik daun telinga Yesung untuk didekatkan kepada mulutnya

"Pssstttt ,, psssttt , pssssstttt"

"Oh gitu !" Seru Yesung yang kini mengerti

"Ho'oh !" Sahut Donghae gondok

"Yaudah , ayo buruan kita gangguin mereka , tar keburu bel masuk ," Ajak Donghae

"Oke , oke !"

Dengan jalan mengendap-endap mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman tersebut , dan setelah perjuangan yang sangat berat dan memakan waktu yang sangat sangat tidak sebentar berpeluh debu dan ….. #plakkkk! Abaikan author gila ini ,, mereka pun sampai dibalik pohon tempat dimana Zhoumi dan Henry sedang ….

"PEDEKATE"

Yapp , Zhoumi dan Henry memang sedang pedekate , dan duo upin ipin #plakkkk *digetok upin ipin lovers xD* berniat mengganggu jalannya pedekate tersebut.

"Henli-ah ,," panggil Zhoumi

"Ne , gege ,," Sahut Henry lembut

"Baba kamu penyelam ya ?" Tanya Zhoumi

"Ah ? Bukan ge , emang kenapa ge ?" Tanya Henry polos

"Soalnya nama kamu udah menyelam didasar hatiku ,," Jawab Zhoumi

(Donghae + Yesung + Author = "Hoekssss!" =,=')

"Ah , gege bisa aja ," Sahut Henry malu-malu

Sementara Zhoury sedang berpedekate ria (?) Donghae dan Yesung sweatdropp mendengar orang yang termasuk siswa pintar dikelasnya merayu Henry , sang murid baru pindahan dari China , dengan kata-kata ala Kang Su Le yang 'Gak Banget' bagi mereka.

"Sumpah , sung , masih mendingan kata-kata loe waktu mau ngerayu ddangkkoma buat keluar dari cangkangnya deh," Ujar Donghae pelan

"Iya , Hae , masih mendingan kata-kata Heechul (juga) buat ngerayu Heebum supaya mau ikutan meni pedi disalon bareng dia," Sahut Yesung dengan volume pelan (juga)

"Jadi , kapan kita mulai gangguin merekanya Sung ?" Tanya Donghae

"Ya , sekarang ," Jawab Yesung , "Sini ," Yesung menarik tangan Donghae untuk sedikit menjauh dari pohon tersebut.

Setelah sudah berjarak kira-kira 2m dari pohon , Yesung berdehem , "Ehem , ehem,!" Yesung memberi pemanasan pada pita suaranya, "Hae bokap loe penjaga villa di Puncak(?) ya ?" Tanya Yesung , kali ini dengan volume yang ditinggikan agar Zhoury mendengar.

Berhasil. Zhoury yang sedang pedekate pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sangat mengganggu kegiatan mereka ,

"Hwatssss?" Jawab Donghae shock

"Eh , dodol , bilang aja 'iya' trus 'emang kenapa?' gitu" Titah Yesung pelan pada Donghae , agar Zhoury tidak mendengar.

"Ogah , orang bapak gue direktur , enak aja dibilang penjaga villa ," Sahut Donghae acuh

"Aisshhh , dasar ikan ! Katanya mau ganggu si Tiang listrik! Gimana sih loe,?" Yesung menghela nafas dan mendengus kesal

Donghae menepuk jidatnya , "Oh iya , gue lupa , Mangap sung," Seru Donghae , "Iya , emang kenapa sung?" Jawab Donghae centil

"Soalnya , loe udah menyejukan hati gue hae :')" Jawab yesung

"o.O ? Mwo ? Kaga nyambung banget loe Sung !" Sahut Donghae

"Pletakkkk!" kali ini Yesung yang menjitak Donghae, "Dodol !" Serunya

"Jadi , baba kamu penjaga villa hae ?" Tanya Henry (polos) tiba-tiba

Donghae menoleh , "Hwatsss ? Enak aja ,, bapak gue direktur tau !" Seru Donghae

"Trus kenapa tadi bilang iya ?" Tanya Henry lagi

"Ya , suka – suka gue dong , gue mau bilang bapak gue anggota girlband 2ne1 juga ga masalah !" Tegas Donghae

"Yang bener lho , Hae ? Sejak kapan ? Kok bisa ?" Tanya Yesung takjub

"o.O ?" Donghae melongo lagi melihat ke-lemotan temannya yang kini menjadi KM dikelasnya tersebut.

Henry dan Zhoumi terkekeh pelan , "Udah kita pergi aja yuk , Henli !" Ajak Zhoumi

"Ne , ge !" Sahut Henry meng-iya-kan

Karena sibuk berargument sendiri , Donghae dan Yesung tidak menyadari kalau Zhoury couple itu telah pergi meninggal , #plakkkkk! , RALAT , telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua ditempat itu.

"Hae , mau dong gue gabung di grup bokap loe !" Rayu Yesung

"Mwo ? Buat apaan ?" Tanya Donghae

"Ya , buat jadi artis lah , gimana sih loe , pake nanya lagi =,='!" Sahut Yesung

"Eh , babo , tadi itu permisalan , eh malah dianggep serius lagi , ckckck" Donghae mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap ke-polos-an temannya yang udah kelewat batas tersebut.

"Jadi , yang tadi boongan ?" Tanya Yesung tak percaya

"Bukan boongan , tapi permisalan !" Tegas Donghae

"Yah , gue kira beneran ,"

"Kebangetan sih loe sung , heran gue sama loe ,, ah udah ayo kita gangguin mereka lagi ,"

Donghae dan Yesung pun menoleh ke arah tempat dimana Zhoury tadi duduk , dan mereka terkejut , ketika tidak menemukan siapapun di tempat itu ,

"Lho , mereka kemana Hae ?" Tanya Yesung bingung

"Ya , mana gue tahu , loe sih pake ngebahas bokap gue yang gabung di 2ne1 segala , pergi kan mereka jadinya , Huh !" Ujar Donghae kesal

"Ya , mangap hae ,," Sesal Yesung

"Ttttettttt! Tttteettttt!" Bel tanda waktu istirahat telah habis pun berbunyi ,

"Yah , udah bel kan ! Yauda kkaja kekelas , Sung," Ajak Donghae sembari berjalan mendahului Yesung

"Ne , hae !" Sahut Yesung mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Donghae

"Lain kali , kita harus lebih professional gangguin merekanya , Sung!" Ujar Donghae menasehati Yesung sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Siap boss !" Sahut Yesung bergaya hormat ala tentara

END

Nah edisi pedekate kali ini selesai sudah ,,

Mian yah Elfdeul kalo disini HaeSung (Hae!Seme) #plakkk! Dibikin jadi anak anak bandel , sebenarnya mereka gag bandel kok , ^^ , Cuma usil aja , hehehe …

sekali lagi mian yah *deep bow* ,, buat yang uda baca review yah^^ but no flame and no bash. Remember that Basher and flamer in this fict is didn't different with stupid people , because why? I've warned you above^^.

SeeYa ^^


End file.
